Forever Loved
by Reason-to-Live
Summary: BrisiesAchilles. What if Achilles chose not to fight with Hector?


**Title: Forever Loved (May change.)**

**Rating: Umm don't really know yet I'll leave it Mature for now**

**Category:** **Romance/Drama**

**Summary: Brisies/Achilles. What if Achilles chose not to fight with Hector?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Troy. I'm only borrowing.**

**Note: Maybe a few mistakes. Its been a while since I've written.**

**Chapter One**

**Brisies' POV**

The night was of the darkest of all my life. Stars that shown brightly on nights such as these seemed to have disapated. It was

as though the night was mourning for the suffering and bloodshed that was to take place on this very land.

_'Hector would die if Achilles fought against him. She had seen the way Achilles body moved when in anger. His body though _

_masculine was graceful and precise, movements that could strike at any moment. He would kill my cousin and yet I could _

_not bring myself to hate. He had said that I would remain safe in his care and yet he himself deprived me air. He looked upon _

_me with such contempt. When he released me he could not bring himself to look upon me. Why have the gods cursed me? _

_We were to leave for his home. I saw a smile grace his face in my moments of intimacy with him. Killing was his art, he _

_would have his masterpiece for the ages to remember. I would be left mourning for a cousin or a lover. I knew that I would not _

_survive if he were to die. I would wither away as if the grief did not overtake my body.' _

A damp breeze shook me from my thoughts as the mist collided with my body. With an almost painful sigh I began

to stand and reluctantly made my way into his tent. As I entered I looked to see him resting in his bed. I made my

way over to the basin of water and began to soak a rag in the water that remained. I brought the rag to my neck

trying to ease the pain of the ring of bruises that had begun to form around my neck. A hiss escaped my mouth as

I found the pain increased.

**Achilles' POV**

I could hear her come in. I listened to her walk past the bed where she had lain not long ago. I heard her hiss in pain and

quickly looked to see what had caused her the pain. I could see that she was nursing the wound i had inflicted

upon her. I stood and walked to her silently. I reached and moved the hair that was blocking my view of her neck.

It had seemed to go unnoticed to her until that point. The moment my hand brushed her face she flinched with

such violence I feared that she would fall. I caught her easily and picked her from the ground ,carrying her,

and gently setting her upon the bed. As I turned to gather the basin I saw a look of fear come over her face. I

felt the pain of knowing the I had caused the fear she held for me. I brought the basin to her, I kneel in front of

her to cleanse the wound. As I looked at her neck i saw a ring of raw bruises began to form along her delicate neck.

She flinch as my hand came to rest on her cheek. I raised myself to place a kiss upon her lips, however

she wrenched her head into a frighted motion. I sighed running my hand through my hair ,while pulling at it lightly in

a frustrated motion.

_'What have I done? She fear my slightest touch...'_

"Please, do not battle him," Brisies whispered in a strained voice.

"Afraid I will lose," his asked as his anger rose at the mention of Hector?

"No, I know that you will win. You will be the victor ,while my cousin lays slain. His son without a father." Brisies

hisses in a pain voice. Tears over spilling from her eyes.

"He killed my cousin," he hissed.

"You have kill many cousins, sons, and fathers. ." She spoke to him in a soft voice.

"I must do this...," he whispered painfully.

"No, you do not. You can decide to leave at anytime. We can leave." Brisies whisper as she placed a kiss upon my lip.

"We. you would come with me after I hurt you in such a manner," he looked up into her eyes.

"Yes, I do not believe that I could survive without you." Brisies said as she brought her hand to gently stroke my face. She sigh

as if in relief as gave into her gentle strokes.

_'How is it she can forgive me? With the slightest of touch she bring me more peace that I have had in my lifetime. Her eyes can bring _

_me to my knees within seconds ,while I have faced many men of fierce legends. The slightest touch of her lip brings me more pleasure _

_than any other experience. I was willing to give my glory for her. Will I be able to give up revenge for a life with her?'_

I was brought for from my own thoughts as Briseis gently tugged my face toward her own. All thoughts seemed to

dissipate as she brought her lip down to touch my own. Battle seemed to be farther than even as I ran my rough calloused

hands through soft hair. Gently tugging her downward to lie in the bed they shared for few day an yet held many

memories. Lifting gently from her lips to look upon her face. Her eyes closed as she attempted to regain her composure. I

watched as her breast heaved as she began to regain her breath. My breath stilled as her eyes opened and set her questioning

gaze upon me. Her gaze questioned as to why I ceased. She quickly gazed downward and asked in a hush whisper.

"Have I done something to anger you," her words laced with tears.

I gently tugged her chin upward to look upon her face as I told her that she had done nothing ,but give me peace. Her eyes

light up at my statement, a small smile graced her face. She lift her lips to meet mine in her excitement. We quickly lost

ourselves in our passion...


End file.
